


Injustice

by SlitsslItloof (WitswItloof)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitty abuse, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Cannibalism, Dildos, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit/Graphic Violence And Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Rapist, Female Reader, Forced Cannibalism, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, I mean I'm not but I am y'know brosephina, I'm so sorry, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Necrophilia, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Rape, Reader Is DFAB/AFAB, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Is Super Fucked Up, Save Those Bitties Pls, Snuff, Spoilers Too I Guess, TDDUP Reference(s), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, forced lesbian sex, mentions of cannibalism, oh god i'm doing it again oh no, oh god what have I done, puking, reader is female, throw up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/pseuds/SlitsslItloof
Summary: The reader... is very bad. She's a horrible, sadistic, necrophilic slut, with dark connections and a darker idea on 'consent'. Bitties... may or may not die. Humans are a given.





	1. Too Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red (amythyst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404991) by [red (amythyst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/red). 



She was pissing you off, and you just couldn't take her pushy attitude anymore. Right as she shoved passed you, you let out the deepest, darkest snarl you had ever made, from deep in your throat. You could feel it vibrating your vocal chords and irritating your throat, as well.

 

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at you in shock for a minute, before deciding you were definitely hiding something and shoving into your bedroom. You cut her off right as one of your bitties shouted out "mommy!" in desperation, slamming the door against her face right as she turned around. Both bitties screamed as Bella fell like a sack of bricks, and you wasted no time in straddling her.

 

She blinked hazily, no doubt with her mind blurred from the sure-to-exist concussion. Your face was mostly blank, but the growl kept tearing through you as the bitties cried out, either asking you to stop or begging for their 'mommy'. You didn't listen, punching your 'friend' right in her shocked face and feeling her nose break under your force and knuckles. You didn't stop there, though, oh no. You dug your nails into her eyelids, right above her eyes, and continued to press, even as she clawed and scratched up your arms. You didn't care about her anymore - she was getting too noisy and close for your comfort. You dug up every last ounce of rage and poured it into your hits, even as she drew blood. 

 

Only when you tore out both of her eyes from their sockets did you stop, grabbing them both and crushing them under your hands. You didn't care to sever the nerves, but you did it anyways with painful yanks. By now she had already passed out from the pain, and you think one of the bitties was throwing up while the other was throwing curses at you instead. It wasn't hard to guess who was doing which one.

 

Your rage died down, as did the growl, and you sat atop your now eyeless 'friend', chest heaving and face flushed. You were a little out of breath, and heating up, but abusing her wasn't the reason why. She was out cold, and she couldn't stop you anyways, so you took your chance. You were quick to yank her clothes off, tightly grabbing one of her tits and squeezing it in your grip, smearing her own blood over the soft flesh. Your other hand was struggling with her pants before finally ripping off the buttons and pulling them down. You didn't care, though. It's not like she'd be leaving any time soon.

 

You quickly shoved a duo of fingers into her tiny cunt, using her own blood as a bit of extra lube before you stood. You walked towards the cage of your bitties, glaring down at them both before grabbing it. You didn't care about them at all, let alone when you were so angry, and their demands were starting to annoy you. So you did exactly as you always did to things that disobeyed you. You tortured them and beat the sense back into them, shaking the cage until even the little house was sent sprawling before slamming it back down on your dresser.

 

"Shut _up_." It wasn't a request, it was a demand, and even Sans felt fear at that tone of voice you had used. You may have said dark things before, but this was much worse. It wasn't just a demand anymore, it was a threat. After seeing what you've done to their 'mommy', they had no doubt that you were ready to do something ten times worse to just them alone. Your size and strength already made you an unfair opponent, anyways.

 

Despite this, Sans still glared at you with hatred, but your empty eyes instantly made him shiver and curl back. You didn't have rage in your eyes nor your voice, but it was clear that you were still dangerous, even as your pupils dilated with arousal.

 

You glanced back down at your bloody hands, gently moving the one that had been inside of your former friend to your face and sucking on the digits of that hand. The metallic blood and her own special, unique taste made you shiver, even while your skin crawled and your stomach churned anxiously. You glanced back behind yourself, down at her, and saw her hands and body twitch. That was fast.

 

But you were _faster_.

 

You were on top of her again in an instant, shoving four fingers into her cunt this time while reaching under your bed with your free hand. Your hand came in contact with the handle of a cold, metal suitcase, which you hurriedly yanked out. You tugged the key around the chain on your necklace so hard in your hurry that the chain itself came off and broke into tiny little pieces, before you slammed the key into the lock of your suitcase (with just as much force as you were fingerfucking Bella with) and opened it. Right as you flicked the suitcase and case open, she seemed to wake up, about to scream again before you grabbed the knife in your little 'toychest' and slammed it into her throat, turning her shouts and begs to small gurgles.

 

You didn't waste a minute, though, in grabbing another object, a rabbit vibrator, and shoving it just as deep into her cunt as your fingers were. You flicked it on, pressing it painfully hard against her little clit, and you felt a smile tug at your lips as her back arched in unwanted pleasure and her little pussy grew even damper than before, no longer with just her blood, but also her lovely cum. She didn't last much longer, but you didn't seem to care as you leaned down and kissed her lips as they grew colder, vibrator still jittering along inside of her.

 

You scooted up further on her legs, rubbing both of your clits together and letting out a hushed moan as you felt the toy against your own wet, needy pussy. The bitties had gone quiet now, having been shaken down by their own fear, yet you knew that they were watching you, feeling their stares (and Sans's glares) against your back and sides. They just couldn't look away, no matter how hard they had wanted to.

 

You slowed your desperate humping as you finally came, riding out your high before pulling away entirely. She looked so much better like this - quiet, unblinking, cold, and bloodied.

 

_She was perfect._


	2. Too Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and (bitter)sweet

You woke up to the sound of sniffling and muffled sobbing, feeling glares on your back. Or sides, rather, with how the ones who were doing it were just beside you, sort of.

 

Either way, you still grumbled, nuzzling deeper into the human shape that you had become familiar to. One thing that made you shift more was the aching between your legs, and not the usual incident you suffered from. You grumbled even more as you pushed whatever was irritating your clit away, hearing one of your toys clatter to the hardwood ground heavily and loudly. It was still vibrating, which explained a lot of your discomfort. You just wanted a bit more sleep, however, and shifted on top of your current partner.

 

**"FUCK!"**

 

...Well, you _would_ have, if you didn't slip in the large puddle of blood as you tried to hold yourself up. Your forehead had hit the hardwood floors incredibly hard, waking you up instantly. Even as a corpse she's still fucking annoying...

 

Oh. Yes. _Her_. Greaaaat. You huffed to yourself as you leaned back on your knees, staring down at your friend. Her face was crushed, eyes torn out, and neck slit. The knife was still there, the blood puddle having stopped growing for the most part. Her skin had turned pale, so you were pretty sure that she was dead, along with how freezing cold she was. You glanced down at your own body, sighing as you realized your clothes were forfeit. Your pants were torn, your socks coated in blood, and shirt a mix of both, buttons ripped and popped off. 

 

You just stared at her again, though, for just a few moments longer. You had to admit how much more attractive she was now that you got a good look at her - dark skin, black hair, golden-brown eyes... And her body was magnificent. Curvy in all the right ways, a full chest and full ass for you to grope and dig your nails into, with a plush stomach you could use as a pillow. You don't know how you had missed this before, really.

 

...You didn't know what to define yourself as when it came to sexuality and who you're attracted to. People just aren't very good looking to you, but when they're no longer _breathing_ is when you're finally interested. Well, sort of. You need to be the one who had taken their life from them, it's like getting married before sex, it's something sacred to you. You aren't going to go around and get yourself together with someone you just dug up - that's like cheating. Or... well, it _felt_ like it to you.

 

_...Maybe you can stay with her for a little bit longer before you clean her up..._


	3. Too Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strade voice: Pan or spool?

You dragged her corpse out of your bedroom, wincing as you noticed the large blood trail she was leaving behind. You'll have to deal with that later... Either way, you just needed to fix her up at first. You didn't need to look very hard to find your favorite knife, considering it was currently lodged deep into her throat.

 

It was a pocket knife, be it rather large, that flicked out into a dangerously sharp blade. You sharpened it between uses, and it could slice through paper with one soft rub against the substance. You were proud of it - it had a dark, curved blade, with silver lining the actual sharp ends, and a strong handle to grip on. You washed it every chance you got, polishing the blade to a shine, keeping it from getting stuck or rusting, and dried blood only stayed for at least an hour before it was easily washed away. 

 

You walked out of the bathroom, back into your bedroom, and sighed as you stared down your bitties. Man, they both seemed to be hiding from you now, having turned the little house back on its base so they could crawl into it nice and proper. You don't know what you're going to do with-

 

An idea struck you immediately, and you quickly grabbed your sewing kit before scurrying off to the bathroom again, letting out another loud screech of a curse word as you slipped in her blood once more.

 

" **SHIT** **!** WHY THE **HELL** DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE SO MUCH BLOOD IN YOU?!" Well, more like _out_ of her, but you weren't even in the mood to laugh at your own disgusting jokes. You watched your now soaked-with-blood feet as you slowly walked into the bathroom yet again, setting your sewing kit down beside the bathtub and tearing your knife from her throat to lay it nearby as well. You were on your knees next to her, huffing as you stared at her wounds. That'd be pretty tough to deal with...

 

One more trip out of the bathroom later, you now had most of what you needed - having brought back three large cooking bowls and a pair of thick, heavy-duty scissors. Twisting the knobs and running the water, you set yourself to work.

 

\---

 

The bitties didn't know how much time had passed, Papy having cried himself to an exhausted, nightmare-filled sleep, while Sans was focused on cradling his little brother. Sans took note that after quite a while, maybe thirty or forty minutes, you had turned on the water, which unnerved him even more. What were you planning...? It took a little while longer for him to hear you again, and that was only when the squeaking of the knobs ended the water's flow. 

 

You seemed silent after that, yet again, but he heard the snipping of scissors every now and again. Then, everything went quiet once more. It unnerved him, making his grip tighten on his brother.

 

What were you doing...?

 

\---

 

You hummed softly as you continued to cook, positive by now that the smell was wafting all the way to your bedroom. Just a few minutes ago you had taken a shower and changed clothes, along with mop up all the floors to get rid of the majority of the blood, but you'll do bleaching sometime later. You never once heard a peep from the bitties during that time, and it felt... pretty fucking great.

 

You hadn't entered your room for quite a while, though, but you eventually finished your large meal. Two plates, both covered with chopped up pieces of fried meat, like chicken strips, almost, with vegetables on the sides. Carrots, peas, corn... It was the most filling meal you think you've made in weeks. Usually you ordered out and stayed at your friend's house (your actual friend, not some nosy, know-it-all bitch who was currently soaking in your bathtub) where he would treat you. 

 

You poured a full glass of milk into one glass, then took an old dropper, cleaned out, and a small sauce bowl, and filled both of those with milk, too. You were still humming as you walked back into your bedroom, turning on the lights and checking the time.

 

 **7:48 AM**  

 

Breakfast of champions, at least... 

 

You glanced up to notice glowing eyelights watching you from the tiny plastic house, and smiled reassuringly. Sans faltered, glancing down at the two plates of food you held. He felt blue-tinted drool drip from his face as he flicked his gaze up back to yours again. You had set down the glass of drink and the sauce bowl on your nightstand table, placing the plates on your bed as you walked over to the cage the bitties were in.

 

Papy was awake by now, sniffling as he looked you up and down. You locked eyes with him and cooed happily.

 

"Good morning." you all but purred, picking up the cage and gently setting it back down on your bed. "I'm sure you two have been starving, no?" you hummed out again as you moved a small bit of food from the second plate onto a tea-cup saucer that was previously lying alongside the food. Some veggies, some meat, a perfect balance between both before you opened the cage and placed it in. 

 

You still shut the tiny door and locked it before opening it again and putting the sauce-bowl of milk in, though, not risking any chances. And, just to assuage their fears, you happily took your fork and stabbed into the food from the plate you had set up for them, putting it in your mouth with a small moan of pleasure. It's been forever since you polished your cooking skills, and you had to thank your friend for teaching you how to cook and bake so well.

 

You didn't stare them down, simply eating from the first plate you used and drinking your drink every now and again, never once glancing in their direction. You were pleased, however, when you heard munching from your side. When you finished the first plate, you took a few bites of the second before being interrupted.

 

"Mama?" You instantly recognized the voice to be Papy's, smiling as comfortingly as possible at him as you leaned down to his level. "What is this?" he questioned, his brother slowing to a stop to stare at you as well, no longer chewing his food. It seems that he hadn't even thought of what the food might be...

 

"Don't worry, my good little boy. It's just chicken!" you giggled, going back to eating your own food. They both seemed calmed just the slightest bit as they both resumed eating, every now and again taking a break to drink and wash down their food.

 

_Well, it was pig, actually, if you wanted to make a jab at Bella's weight..._


	4. Too Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this (yes I'm doing this now):
> 
> Every Time We Touch (Pop Punk) - Jonathon Young  
> Poor Unfortunate Souls (Metal) - Jonathon Young  
> Oogie Boogie Song (Metal) - Jonathon Young  
> Who We Are - Imagine Dragons

Sleep won't be coming to you for a long time, that you could tell. But you were currently content to just watch the bitties, noticing how exhausted they both looked. Something seemed to hit you, however, and your 'loving' grin grew twice as wide. Papy was the only one to notice, brother still mindlessly eating. You were certain that the smaller of the bitties was going to be sick by now, yet he never seemed to stop...

 

You could tell that he was breaking already, after so little time. He must be so weak... You liked that. You liked that a _lot_.

 

"I think that you've both been rather rude and naughty, with how you shouted at-"

 

"I'm Sorry, Mama!" Papy cried out, already shaking like a bitty-sized leaf in the most violent of winds during the fall. You held up a finger, grin falling. The emotionless look was ten thousand times worse than any grimace or groan you've ever shown to him, and he shuddered violently. Oh no.

 

"-her, but there's one thing you should _understand_. I. Am a _fair_ person. You have upset me, so I returned the gesture. You made my life worse, and as such, I returned the favor. This is a kill or be killed world, so I have learned how to fight back those who have wronged me. If you act good, I will act bad. If you act good again, you have proven to have deserved forgiveness, so I will act good again in return. If you act bad, I will instantly swerve on you. I'm unwilling to give you another chance to hurt me. Understood? Good. Now, you have done something incredibly bad-" your snarl-smile hybrid returned, baring your (relatively dull) canines before you continued, "-so I shall have to return the favor. You have twenty minutes to brace yourselves, though, so do eat up, boys. _I'll be waiting_." you stood, picking up the dishes on your way as you walked out, leaving them caged in with a small amount of food and drink on top of your bed.

 

You had a lot of things to do, though, to prepare. The main issue was who to call, and what to ask for. Your mind was buzzing with ideas as to how to punish them, and all of these 'friends' owed you quite a few favors, but what exactly _do_ you want for the bitties?

 

You busy yourself with scrolling through your contacts, a grin growing on your face as you find one familiar name around halfway through the alphabetized names. You were quick to hit 'call', not willing to type out ten paragraphs for your plan, even if he didn't exactly like talking. A quick look out the window made your heart sink, though, with how fast the sun had risen today. Maybe he was staying up late, though...

 

With each ring, you bit your lip harder, tapping your foot and beginning to pace. FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK-

 

A small click actually made you flinch as his tired voice spoke, a little louder than his usual quiet mumble, tired but not exactly annoyed yet. He must have just lied down not long ago (you felt a blush make its way to your cheeks and a smile to your mouth as you imagined his body, shirtless and in comfy pants, for just a quick moment), but he didn't seem angry. Maybe it's been a long night for him.

 

"H'llo?" he mumbled, a yawn soon after coming through the speaker and making you return the gesture.

 

"Did I wake ya up, butterblossom?" you used a sickly sweet tone of voice, hearing an annoyed groan from the other end of the line. "I just need a few favors, especially involving one of your favorite activities."

 

"Gardening...?"

 

"One of your favorite sexual activities."

 

"..oh."

 

"Aww, don't sound so disappointed~! She's a real keeper. A little _empty_ right now, but she'll be stuffed pretty soon, and I know that you'll love it. But that can be the reward, huh? For now is what I need you to do. I'll be needing..." your plans only grew more dangerous and wild as you walked to the bathroom again, brushing through your hair after turning the phone to speaker. You gave the bloody bathtub a glance, smirking at the sight of your 'friend', skin ripped open and organs missing entirely, along with most of the meat from her body, leaving her an empty bag of skin with bones inside.

 

She didn't seem very appealing at the moment, but sharing your plans with your _real_  'friend' just made the warmth between your legs outgrow the vague pain that you've become numb to. Oh, that reminds you!

 

"Hey, be sure to bring that 'NUMB' stuff in your bathroom, too." You could hear him tense up through the phone with how the rustle of his clothing suddenly stopped. "Oh, come on, we all know what you hide in there. Not like it's incriminating, really, unless you're trying to tell me that you like to-" he cut you off with a loud fake cough, your sign to shut up or face the consequences. _Whatever_ , you thought as you rolled your eyes, _it's not like you don't know his limits_.

 

_Besides, silence is golden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so obvious who this is lmfaoooooooooooo.


	5. Too Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to during this:
> 
> Who We Are - Imagine Dragons

You grinned darkly at his disheveled form, letting your hands linger in his. He flinched in disgust at both the look on your face and the touch of your cold skin against his, but you simply gestured to the bathroom. He let out a soft sigh, dropping the bag with a change of clothes onto your coffee table as he stalked in. You quickly locked the door shut behind him, the purely demonic grin on your face never leaving.

 

He was left to do his own 'thing', as you were also left to your own devices.

 

You uncorked the jar first of all, letting the viscous mixture slide down your throat. Eugh... it never gets any better. Despite this, it didn't take long for the pain in your abdomen to slowly fade away, and you sighed in relief, putting the drugs back down.

 

Alright, now... You smiled darkly at the contents of the smaller bag he had given you, lugging it with you into the bedroom. Hushed whispering was heard, only to immediately stop. The majority of food and drink was gone, and the two bitties were huddled together in the corner. You worried your bottom lip for a little bit, the numbness giving way to a burst of warmth that made you shiver rather violently, nearly tripping on your two feet. They looked so scared...

 

You steadied your breath as best as possible, setting the relatively small duffel bag near their little 'enclosure', and you noticed that both of them stiffened up. You made sure to dig through the bag _loudly_ , letting them hear metal scrape metal, glass clink against itself, cloth shuffling. You started off slow, gently taking out the roll of fishing line, head tilted slightly as you focused on who you should do this to first. 

 

The cute little Sansy made the decision easier for you, stepping in front of his brother and glaring at you. You noticed how his eyelights seemed duller, how he seemed less likely to actually stand up for himself nor his brother, and you sighed softly. You were hoping he would have broken enough by now.

 

You looked at the cage then glanced up at the overhead fan, debating on what you should do instead, before coming to a great conclusion. You dropped the spool of thick fishing line, running out the bedroom. You returned with a deep pot filled with water, walking slowly to avoid spilling any. It was rather large, used for making large amounts of food for a big crowd, and you gently set it down underneath the overhead light. 

 

Your breath shook with anticipation as the idea came together perfectly clear in your mind. The only problem was remembering how to tie this...

 

You pulled out a long line of the fishing line, snapping it off with your teeth, and held the edge as you thought. Suddenly, a song you listened to a while ago hit you. Back when you were feeling extra 'edgy'.

 

 _"This is how we tie a noose..."_ you mumbled under your breath along to the deafened beat, _"Now it's ready for your use, this is how we tie a noose!"_ you cheered to yourself, testing the line on your finger first, ecstatic when you realized that not only did it work, but it _hurt_ , too. You weren't sure if you could choke a skeleton, but the _mindbreak_...

 

Both Sansy and Papy looked horrified as you gave them your special snarl-smile hybrid.


	6. Too Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to while writing this:
> 
> Dreamswap!Blueberry's Theme - tbh i forgot

You carefully maneuvered everything to where the noose hung over the pot of water, being glad that your fan had broken forever ago and the blades no longer could move in even the slightest bit. It made the Summer months hard on you, though.

 

Either way, you looking at the other end of the line, chewing on your lip. You gently let go of it, picking up the pot and scooting a stool you had stolen as a desk chair underneath the other end, putting the pot on _that_ , instead. Alright... perfect. Your grin/growl was back as you picked up the cage by its handle, opening the door and stealing Sansy before dropping the cage and letting Papy bounce around inside of it as you shut the door again. 

 

Sansy looked borderline terrified, but he kept up his strong facade for as long as possible... until you pushed his tiny head through the noose and set him down on the bed. He started to hyperventilate as he seemed to catch your meaning, but seemed to be too scared to try and run. You hummed the song all over again as you tied the other end into a noose, swiping up the cage once more and dragging Papy out.

 

"no!" you glared, tugging the line and dragging him off the bed, making him choke and cling to the line, trying to lift himself up to offer himself air to nonexistent lungs. You dropped him, only making his grip fall as he still hung above the floor, before you lowered it enough again that he could touch the ground and breathe. He was wheezing, loosening the noose yet keeping it around his little neck. He was crying. Just the sound of gentle sobs made your loins light up with need.

 

You looked over to Papy, who was shaking in horror and staring down at his brother. You didn't bother to give him a chance to figure anything out, putting him in the other end of the noose and dropping. His weight was a equal to Sansy, it appeared. Maybe it was a Peabody and Atlas sort of thing. Short and stout vs long and lean, the weights the same despite not appearing to be as such.

 

They both choked and coughed, and you grinned as you put your hands underneath each of their little feet, lifting them both up enough so the lines weren't restricting them anymore. You only just now realized how quiet you have been, your tongue wetting your lips as you glanced between the two, suddenly letting go again. You hummed happily to the beat in your head as you tied the fishing weight to another length of line, adding a hook to the line. With your new weight, you let it sit in the palm of your right hand.

 

You held them both up again, smirking slightly. The weight was cold underneath Sansy's feet, that much was a given, and neither seemed to understand what you had in mind.

 

"Have you ever heard of the SAW movies? Where one person can live, or the other shall die? There's lots of suffering in that." They both tensed up, and you dropped Sansy, looking over at the other skeleton, Papy whimpering and reaching out uselessly for his brother. "Do you want him to stop suffering?" you questioned, getting an immediate answer.

 

Your grin had returned twice as strong as you shoved the hook through Papy's pelvis, making him yelp. He didn't look hurt, but there's no way that that would be comfortable.

 

You immediately dropped him, and he plummeted farther than before, choking in the water he was now doused in. Sansy was, in turn, launched up to your shoulder height, and you gladly stepped under him to let him land on top of your head. This stopped him from coughing even more, but shock and horror was on his face as he stared down at his drowning brother.

 

"One shall live in harmony, while the other is none but a toy." you all but purred, reaching down and lifting the weight up, Papy connected to it. With the slack Sansy was giving on the other end of the line as you lifted Papy up again, neither was choked.

 

"You're both so sweet, so kind, so caring..." you glanced at Sansy, who seemed to shrink with every last one of your words. He knew where this was going. "I wonder who I should choose to be my pet, and who shall be my _toy_ , instead...~"


End file.
